rabydosversefandomcom-20200213-history
Kogdoza
The Kingdom of Kogdoza ("When-For") is a fictional country of time-travelling wizards. Flag and symbols The flag of the Kingdom of Kogdoza is a simple cyan banner with white edges. The cyan banner symbolises the flow of time, and the white corners represents its people's ability to navigate through and manipulate time to their advantage. The national animal of Kogdoza is the simurgh, winged leopard, or the unicorn -- the latter especially represents their ability to appear anywhere at will. History The Kingdom of Kogdoza is a mysterious realm that supposedly vanished from the earth millennia ago, presumably when the Exiles waged war against the Remnant humans who built their civilisations from the ruin of the Green Years. It was known for being a nation of time travellers, utilising fantastic machinery to reappear out of nowhere into other eras or alter the flow of time against their enemies. Government Kogdoza is a feudal monarchy. Diplomacy Due to the potential for other civilisations to use its technology to cause horrific events, the Kogdozan government tried to ensure that its nation's existence is a closely-guarded secret -- at best, its allies treat it like a local myth. Due to this, Kogdoza tends to be close ally of other secretive civilisations such as Porashon and Parmankjapoi, whom they regard as "battle-brothers" for protecting their secrets and for their technology. Kogdozans would fantasise of the day that comes when they shall fight alongside warriors from these two nations in tall, gritted armour and with heavy blasters. Nonetheless, they liked to compete against Parmankjapoi in seeing which of the two is better at a certain aspect. It regards Zostrana as a brother and a rival for its' people's similar powers and origins. Military Although Kogdoza's military is not powerful, it utilises very advanced technology that belies their mediaeval aesthetic. Kogdozan soldiers wear white and blue metallic armour, although some squads instead paint their armour grey or black to blend into certain environments. Kogdozan weapons always fire blue lasers (red lasers are considered defective and weak). And when Kogdozans fight, they prefer attacks utilising speed and combos. Kogdozans prefer floating and flying vehicles: their war machines look like ships and gear-encrusted irons. Demographics Kogdozans are commonly depicted either as fair-skinned like the Bujanski, with silver hair, or with brown skin and silver hair. Every Kogdozan is born with the ability to teleport themselves anywhere within three metres at most, although this ability can be enhanced with training. Wounds done towards Kogdozans can quickly heal, but recovery from greater injuries is more painful. That teleportation ability suggests that Kogdozans are mutants or hybrids with Celestial blood in their veins. Kogdozans and Zostranians perhaps had similar racial ancestry, but the Kogdozans might also have the blood of another human race in their veins. Both of them are friendly rivals due to their similar powers. Culture Kogdozans regard clones as abominations -- except for their own servants and races that were already descended from clones (such as the plant-like Porasonids, one of their closest allies). Religion Most Kogdozans worship Triglav, the three-headed god of the past, present, and future; although some Kogdozans instead pray to the Vozonid time deity Kalandil; or to the dancing Hindu deity of regeneration and change, Shiva Mahakala. Alternatively, Kogdoza is depicted as an atheist nation that tolerates some form of religion to honour the Gods/celestials who gave them their powers. Trivia * Kogdoza may be inspired by Laputa from "Gulliver's Travels". In some way, it may also be inspired by the vanishing magic island of Buyan from Slavic mythology, and by steampunk. Category:Peculiar Rabydosverse nations Category:Fictional countries Category:Monarchies Category:Countries Category:Joke articles Category:Mutants